Sweet Death
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: 3 Historias, 3 Personas, 3 formas de ver la vida. 2 Destinos unidos, 2 Caminos. 1 solo final... UNA DULCE FORMA DE MORIR
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Death

Morir… eso es un hecho que nadie pude cambiar. Es algo que tarde o temprano tocara a todas las puertas y ese pensamiento nos causa una extraña sensación de escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, acompañado de una sensación de miedo.

Sentir miedo de la muerte, podría ser el mas estúpido de los miedo lógicos , y una de las tantas ironías de la vida, podría ser ,que se le tema mas a las arañas, que a la muerte misma.

Pero ahora piensa, ¿Cómo tomarías la noticia de que tu muerte llegara pronto?... ¿lo negarías al principio por el shock y lo terminarías aceptando? o ¿lo aceptarías de inmediato y la negación te destruiría al final?

Pues el relato que a continuación leerán, es algo a si. El tiempo no, importa y la ubicación igual. Lo importante, es lo acontecía en aquel lugar.

En la oficina principal de hospital de Konoha, una mujer madura de larga cabellera rubia se inclinaba hacia delante de su escritorio, mientras apoyaba los antebrazos con los puños cerrados y sobre este golpeaba con fuerza super humana su punto de apoyo, casi partiendo en dos su escritorio.

-¿¡Que mierda le pasaba a este mundo!? , ¿¡que!? ,¿¡porque!?, ¿Por qué?

Eso era lo que decía a todo pulmón, mientras tanto un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos.

Frente a ella, unos documentos, en los que se resaltaba con marcador y letras mayúsculas.

NARUTO UZUMAKI

RESULTADO: -POSITIVO

LEUCÉMIA

-¿Por qué?-, y sin mas, la rubia soltó a llorar.

* * *

-¡Despierta idiota! –era lo que gritaba Sasuke mientras volteaba el colchón de su rubio amigo, que no pudo hacer mas que gritar y caer por esta acción y de inmediato se levanto.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?- preguntaba notablemente furioso, por lo echo a su persona.

-¿Cómo que, que es lo que me pasa? ¡idiota dejaste el cartón de leche fuera de la nevera otra vez!

-Ah… ¿fue eso? Jeje perdón, es que anoche no podía dormir y fui por leche caliente pero olvide guardar el cartón porque a medio proceso ya no aguantaba el sueño-decía rascándose la mejilla.

-hmp, tu no tienes remedio dobe.-soltando un suspiro de resignación

-a quien le dices dobe, cara de…-Naruto no pudo terminar su oración puesto que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejo ver a un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos y voz sombría que dijo.

-Ustedes 2, ya cállense que hoy es el único día que puedo dormir hasta tarde y sus peleas no me ayudan.

-Perdón Gaara- dijeron los 2 al unisonó

-Gracias, ahora me retiro, y tu Naruto creo que llegaras tarde.- y Gaara cerro la puerta.

-Pero que amar…¡MIERDAAA! ¡Llegare tarde!, ¿Sasuke que hora es?

-Sobre las 9:20

-¡NO, tengo que estar con Lee a las 10:00am, no voy a llegar.

- Apresúrate. le Decía Sasuke saliendo de la habitación

- Eso hare – y como rayo el rubio corrió al baño a darse una ducha, se enjabono tallo y enjuagó en tiempo record, al salir tomo para vestirse lo primero que sus manos sujetaron de los cajones de ropa limpia, unos bóxers azules, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera naranja. Se puso calzetines, tenis, tomo su celular llaves y salió corriendo del departamento a toda velocidad.

Unos momentos después un jadeante y cansado Naruto se encontraba fuera de un edificio donde en letras rojas se leía CAFÉ la LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD.

-9:59am- visualizaba en su celular –justo a tiempo-decía mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, jadeaba - bien a trabajar.

Al entrar en aquel curioso café pintado de verde con café por dentro y con fotos de grandes peleadores, Desde Bruce Lee hasta el ex campeón de peso pesado de Boxeo Mohammed Allí y el actual campeón de Peso pesado de la UFC Caín Velásquez. Naruto sintió un extraño escalofrió.

-Si sin duda estoy en el lugar correcto, Bien ahora donde esta cejotas

-¡Naruto, ven, por aquí! Gritaba Lee con una mano alzada y ondeando para llamar la atención de Naruto.

- Hola cejotas.

Lo acontecido por esto fue que sobre Lee se instauro un aura negra de depresión

-Naruto, por favor no me digas de esa forma.

- E-Esta bien Lee, pero no te pongas a si.

-De acuerdo tenemos mucho que hacer.- decía Lee recuperando su habitual energía que lo caracterizaba tanto-que miedo-pensó Naruto.

-Si, para que querías que te ayudara.

- Bien por ser vacaciones habrá mas personas de las que Sai y yo podemos manejar y como Gai-sensei tubo que salir necesitamos de tu ayuda

-De acuerdo Lee cuenta conmigo

-Gracias Naruto, ahora tengo que darte el uniforme

-¿Uniforme?

-Si, sígueme.

Naruto siguió la Lee al mostrador y luego a una puerta que decía en letras grandes "Almacén". Ya adentro Naruto contemplo un muy bien organizado cuarto en donde había cajas llenas de leche, café de grano, chocolate, crema batida y todo lo necesario para que el café "La llama de la juventud" estuviera bien abastecido por varias semanas,

-¿Oye Lee?

-Que sucede Naruto

-¿Ese uniforme del que hablas será como el que estas usando?-dijo señalando a Lee que llevaba puesto una especie de traje de licra verde con unas polainas naranjas, que aunque fueran del color favorito de Naruto se veían simplemente ridículas con el atuendo, y un delantal marrón con el nombre del café y una gran llama en el centro. Porque. -E-Es que, se ve ridi…no olvídalo

-Ok, bien aquí tienes- dándole su uniforme a Naruto.- Bien ahora tengo que mostrarte como funcionan las cosas.

- Ok, pero…¿que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer Lee?

-Según como se necesite serás, mesero, cajero, preparador, limpiador o "X, cosa que se necesite", cargador.

-Bien, ahora te mostrare como funciona la maquina de expresos.

-¿Maquina de que?

-¿Que, acaso no bebes café?

-No, no me gusta, es muy amargo.

-Bueno, mira se enciende a si y luego- Lee fue muy despacio para tratar de que Naruto entendiera bien como funcionaba la maquina, pero, aunque fue despacio, y uso palabras cortas, mientras el cerebro de Naruto, trataba de procesar la información, solo había algo en la mente de el rubio en ese momento.- ¿Entendiste?, ¿Naruto?...

-Mmm…s-s-s-s-no.- Decia mientras negaba fuerte mente con la cabeza

Lee, no pudo evitar golpear su frente con su mano, pues, aunque había explicado a Naruto de la forma mas simple, que su mente pudo concebir, ni de esa forma Naruto puedo entenderla, eso sin duda era frustrante, pero necesitaba a alguien que supiera preparar todos los pedidos y tendría que repetírselo una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y cuantas veces fuera necesario para que el despistado de su amigo lo entendiera a la perfección, y eso era mucho pedir, se conformaría con que, medio empezara a entender ,que no hacer para hacer un café. Un par de minutos después, Naruto seguía sin entender como usar la maquina, y Lee insistía en explicarle, lo que Lee no tomo en cuenta, es que le tomaría, tres horas y siete minutos a Naruto comprender la primera explicación, que le habían dado. Eso era frustrante, y mas porque Lee se había dado por vencido con la maquina de expresos y le mostro a Naruto todo lo demás que debería de saber, pero comprendió, mas tarde que temprano, que en un día, no podría explicárselo a Naruto

-Bien Naruto, ya puedes irte.

- ¿A dónde?

- A casa

-Pero solo son, las dos y cuarto

-Es suficiente por hoy

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- Naruto tardo aproximadamente 0.3 segundos en salir corriendo de aquel café, para llegar pronto a casa, era la ventaja de salir temprano, si se apresuraba, seguro podría llegar a ver DBZ, lo malo, es que a esa hora el metro estaba mas que lleno, a si que tendría que correr a casa de nuevo, y un pensamiento salvaje cruzo por su mente.-Soy un idiota, pude tomar el metro en la mañana y haberme tomado el tiempo para desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Y de frio-Eran las vacaciones de invierno a si que no había mucho que hacer, además de protegerse del frio horrible que hacia en Konoha.

Naruto comenzó a divagar mientras corría a su hogar, donde muy seguramente al llegar, Sasuke le pelearía cualquier cosa que hubiera o no hecho, eso era ley, después muy seguramente Gaara se interpondría, haciendo de la voz de la razón. Esos dos se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y desde que los tres vivían juntos, ningún día era aburrido o pesado, siempre había algo que lo alegraba, se buscara o no. Ahora tenia que admitir que los días en que veía a Sasuke y a Gaara, como los odiosos chicos populares, no podían estar mas lejos, porque desde que en la primaria tuvieron que tragarse el orgullo para salvarse el pellejo, por una broma que salió mal, bueno, muy mal, los tres le dieron un giro de 360 grados a su vida, en todo el sentido de la expresión.

-jeje, ya casi es hora de comer- decía mientras comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad y comenzaba a caminar , notablemente cansado, sobra decir.- y hoy le toca cocinar a Gaara, seguro que prepara algo gour…ga…je, rayos como era,…, bueno, algo de alta cocina.

- Uf, que bueno que llegue a casa- pero, mientras introducía la llave en el picaporte, se escucho algo al otro lado de la puerta,- Ven aquí alimaña-,-¿que fue eso?- cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, contemplo una forma zorruna corriendo a toda velocidad para esconderse tras de el, persiguiéndole con un rostro encolerizado, estaba Sasuke.

-No te escondas alimaña y enfréntame.

-Oye Sasuke, deja en paz a Kurama.

-¿Qué?, esa bestia tuya rompió el terrario de Manda.

-Kurama no haría eso, además, esa serpiente tuya no debería de estar aquí en primera instancia.

-Ustedes dos dejen de de pelear-grito Gaara, notablemente molesto por la forma en que sus amigos peleaban, otra vez.

-(un momento…mi predicción se hizo realidad.)- pensó Naruto.

-Tu, maldita alimaña, un día de estos te pescare y este idiota no estará para cuidarte.-refunfuñaba Sasuke señalando a Kurama, que se escondía detrás de las piernas de Naruto.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir, nada y responder al comentario de Sasuke, se escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntaron, no esperaban a nadie, los testigos de Jehová, nunca van tan tarde por esos rumbos.

-Abre la puerta Naruto. – decían al unisonó Gaara y Sasuke. Naruto se acerco para abrir la puerta y, cual no habrá sido su sorpresa al ver a nada mas, y nada menos que a…

-Hola Naruto.

-Ho-hola Shion.

-Hermanito, ¿Cómo estas?-gritaba un peli roja con gafas cuadradas y una falda, algo corta para ser invierno, mientras saltaba para abrazar a Naruto y, ¿Por qué no?, casi partirlo en dos con tanto amor que desbordaba el abrazo que le propinaba, digno de la envidia del, ya legendario abrazo de oso.

-Hola, Karin-pronunciaba el casi asfixiado Naruto con el poco aire que le quedaba-¿Qué hacen por aca?- trataba de seguir hablando ahora sin aire en los pulmones.

-¿Que?, ¿no puedo visitar a mi hermano varón favorito?

-Soy tu único hermano varón.-soltaba Naruto, mientras Karin lo dejaba escapar de aquel abrazo tan…épico.

-Con mas razón tengo que visitarte-Naruto era lento, torpe, y no es secreto decir que era despistado, pero si conocía a su hermana lo suficiente mente bien, estaba seguro que, no era una reunión familiar lo que buscaba.

-¿Bueno podemos pasar?-soltó Shion.

-Eh, si claro pasen, El par de curiosas chicas entraron, y Shion muy cordialmente de inmediato fue a saludar a Gaara y a Sasuke, pero… Karin tenía a alguien más en mente.

-¡Mi vida!, bebe, como estas-chillaba para lanzarse sobre Kurama, para atraparlo, ponérselo contra el pecho y apretarlo igual o mas fuerte a un de lo que abrazo a Naruto cuando abrió la puerta cuando las recibió. ¿Como te trata Naruto?, ¿te da de comer?, ¿te pone una cobija cuando hace frio?, dímelo.

-Karin, no quiero cuestionar tu instinto maternal, pero si sigues apretando a si al perro de Naruto, no solo no te va decir nada, si no que seguramente le harás daño-hablo Gaara desde la puerta a la cocina.

-¿Por qué?.

-Uno. Es un perro, y Dos, lo estas asfixiando.

-Oh, por Buda, ¿estas bien bebe?-gritaba notablemente preocupada, lindo, por favor, reacciona, di algo, gruñe, ladra, patea, muerde, cualquier cosa.-El pobre perro hizo caso a la petición de Karin y se retorció todo lo posible para poder escapar de las mano de esa mujer y salir huyendo, para ponerse a salvo, y no había lugar mas seguro para Kurama que debajo de la cama de Naruto, con tanta basura que se encontraba en ese sitio, seguro nunca lo encontraría.

Naruto soltó un suspiro al ver que su perro estaba a salvo, por alguna razón Karin estaba demasiado cariñosa, y tal vez, no quería saber que era lo que lo causaba.

A si hola Sasuke, hola Gaara

Hola Karin- pronunciaron al unisonó los dos

A , Karin, Shion

¿Qué pasa Naruto?

No quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿que están haciendo aquí?

¿Qué?, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Etto…si-respondió el rubio solo para ser golpeado por Shion en la cabeza causándole un chichón enorme

Idiota-decían Karin, Sasuke y Shion-

Venimos para el concierto de Akatsuki de la próxima semana.

Ah, jeje, lo había olvidado-dijo rascándose la mejilla

Bueno, como el Dobe no tiene idea, cuéntenos a Gaara y a mi la historia.

Bien, la semana pasada, hable con el señor lo olvido todo-mientras veía a Naruto de reojo-y le pedí que les dijera que, si podíamos quedarnos unos días para el concierto, ya que no irán a donde nosotros vivimos y dijeron que no aran mas jiras hasta dentro de dos o tres años y no queríamos arriesgarnos a no ir a uno nunca jamás.

Y el señorito aquí presente no dijo ¿queee?

Quien yo?

Baka-grito Shion para darle otro golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

Si , ya recordé –pronunciaba tratando de levantarse del suelo, si yo les dije que no había problema que les diría a ustedes dos y todos iríamos al concierto, puesto que a Sasuke siempre le mandan boletos

Pero si tienen algún inconveniente, podemos irnos a quedar a un hotel

No, no se preocupen-hablo Gaara – ya están aquí y seria una falta de educación hacerles eso, pueden quedarse en la habitación de Naruto.

Gracias, Gaara, pero Karin y yo, necesitamos… privacidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Gaara realmente no sabia exactamente a lo que Shion se refería, puesto que las relaciones personales no se le daban muy bien, solo estaba seguro de que tenia que ver con sexo, que , de hecho era correcto, pero no lo daba por centado , los que si sabían exactamente lo que quería decir, y si sabían identificar que Shion, efectivamente hablaba de sexo, eran, Sasuke y Naruto-este ultimo, sin duda sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera en la espalda. Había tomado muy bien la noticia de la homosexualidad de su hermana mayor, aunque siempre había sido muy masculina desde pequeños, pero que ella fuera, la otra persona en la relación, con su ahora ex novia Shion, era algo que no terminaba de digerir, en ese momento, el rubio volteo a ver a Sasuke, que tenia, si no la misma, una expresión, muy parecida a la que Naruto tenia, y no era para menos, puesto que Karin y Sasuke tenían historia , y no había acabado muy bien que digamos, para Sasuke, ya que Karin fue algo…ruda con el y aunque Sasuke siempre tenia esa pilfarra, de "nada me importa" y "lo mas importante para mi soy yo", lo tomo por sorpresa que Karin, la chica obsesionada con el, a quien solo para que lo dejara en paz, le dijo que si, lo cortara tan brusca mente , y por otra chica, eso era un golpe al orgullo, muy, muy grande.

E-esta bien, creo que pueden quedarse en el cuarto vacio, solo déjenos ordenarlo, porque lo usamos de bodega.

No, Naruto, eso si que no- soltó Karin

P-pero, entonces.

Ya es mucho de su parte, eso, ya seria abusar, nosotras lo limpiaremos, pues ya es mucho de su parte tener que soportarnos mas de una semana

Pero ustedes son las invitadas, eso seria correcto

Gaara no les vas a sacar esa idea de la cabeza, mejor, déjalas- dijo Sasuke.

Si Gaara, te lo digo, es suficiente con que nos soporten tanto tiempo y además que nos reciben en ultimo minuto.- Gaara, cruzo los brazos, cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro

Esta bien, como gusten, Naruto.

Mande

Necesito que compres algunas cosas para la comida, podrías- mas a tono de orden que de pregunta-.

Claro, no hay problema, ¿Qué necesitas?

Todo lo de esta lista-y le extendió un papel a Naruto

¿todo?-dándole un vistazo

Si, todo

¿Dónde se supone que debo de conseguirlo ?

En un lugar, llamado, supermercado, baka-hablo Sasuke

Ya lo sabia

Que bueno ahora ve

Abusivos, esta bien yo voy

Te acompaño- dijo Shion, y esto sobre salto a Karin , cosa que fue percibida por Shion – No te preocupes tomatito- le decía muy cerca del oído, si existía algo que a Karin la ponía roja como su pelo, era que le hablaran al oído-tu eres mejor para mi.- como se supone que Naruto interpretara eso, ¿Cómo un insulto sutil? O como una indirecta. Da lo mismo, igualmente no tenia forma de defenderse contra Shion, en todo el tiempo de conocerla, nunca le había ganado en un argumento.

Bien, vamos

Silencio, incomodo, no se podría describir de otra forma. Al parecer, ni Shion ni Naruto tenían interés en conversar , Naruto era una persona de orgullo y tragárselo le dolía como beber acido y tragar vidrio juntos, y no había recibido, golpe al orgullo mas grande, que, el que le dio Shion al escoger a su hermana en lugar de el , y al parecer, si quería tener una esperanza de que Shion regresara, tendría que tragárselo, y que lo hiciera rápido.

-Shi…Shion…este, em…yo. Quería decirte que… te e-extrañaba, mucho, bu-bu-bueno, no tanto, algo-pobre Naruto, estaba mas nervioso que canario en jaula de gatos.-bueno, me gusta que estés aquí –jugueteando con sus dedos- y pues quería decirte que, pues yo…yo, toda…

- A, perdón Naruto, ¿me estabas hablando?-dijo mientras se quitaba los auriculares, que ocultaba en su cabellera rubia, ¿cuando se los puso ?, probablemente nunca se los quito desde que llego-esto hizo que Naruto callera al piso bruscamente y con el su auto estima

-¿estas bien?

-Si, snif,no es nada –decia un Naruto acostado en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Shion, mientras cascadas de lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-¿Seguro ? , te veo, muy…decaído.

-Si, no es nada

- bueno levántate tenemos que llevar las compras o si no, nos aplicaran el funeral del desierto.

-tienes razón jeje, ¿oye?

- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿que estas escuchando?

- "El REINO DEL DIOS DOLOR" de Akatsuki

-Oh, ya veo-levantandose-.

-Por cierto te ¿enteraste de lo de Sasori?

-Si, que lastima ¿pero como es posible que a alguien de esa edad le de un ataque al corazon?

-Bueno al parecer era que su corazón era mas pequeño de lo normal, de echo estaba en lista de espera para un trasplante, y su gusto por el alpinismo le cobro factura, puesto que se esforzaba demasiado escalando.

-Ya veo, es horrible, ¿pero ahora quien será el baterista?

-Me parece que Tobi, el de la mascara de espiral.

-¿Pero que acaso Tobi no era el que se encargaba de la iluminación y la pirotecnia que hacia Deidara?

-Si, pero como lo de Sasori paso a mitad de la gira, el se ofreció para reemplazarlo en lo que termina y depende de cómo salgan las cosas verán, si se queda de permanente o no.

-OK, ya entiendo-por alguna razón a Shion le llego algo a la mente. No tenia nada que ver con la conversación en absoluto, solo era una de esas cosas que te llega al cerebro por alguna razón aparente mente imposible de explicar-¿oye Naruto?.

- ¿Donde esta Sayuri?

-…-Naruto, simplemente se quedo paralizado con esa pregunta, no la esperaba en ningún momento y menos de Shion. El tenia cuatro debilidades en la vida y todo aquel que lo conocía a el las conocía muy bien. La primera: Era el ramen, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ramen era total, completa e indispensable para Naruto, la segunda: era Kurama, si, ese curioso perrito con apariencia de zorro, a pesar de su tamaño, pues era casi tan grande como un pequeño pitbull, y con el carácter de uno, sobra decir, a este perro Naruto le debía testarudez

y determinación, pues para soportarlo después de lo que le hizo a sus zapatos, su ropa, su cama, su habitación en general y su ropa interior, para soportar eso, había que ser o muy paciente o muy testarudo, y la paciencia no era una de las virtudes que acompañaban a Naruto precisamente, la tercera: sus amigos, el haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Gaara y Sasuke podían dar fe de eso, desde traer de vuelta a Sasuke de Australia, para que estudiara en konoha el último año de preparatoria, hasta donarle la mitad de su hígado a Gaara después de su accidente en moto, causa de la peor de las buenas suertes, lo atropelló una ambulancia, y sin contar otras tantas cosas que hizo por varias personas, amigos cercanos y no tanto.

La cuarta era la peor de todas, pues tenia varios nombres en su haber. La cuarta debilidad para Naruto, eran la mujeres de la familia, y sus nombres en especifico eran, la cuatro punto uno: Kushina, el habanero sangriento Uzumaki, un lindo apodo, ¿no creen?, si existe un ser en toda la existencia, a quien le deban de temer Jesús, Lucifer, Goku y Chuck Norris, sin duda era a ella

Y ejemplos serian demasiados para escoger uno especialmente bueno. Era una mujer tranquila, sonriente, comprensiva y tierna, hasta que la hacías enfadar, porque cuando se enfadaba, con un pestañeo hacia temblar al mundo, al sistema y al universo entero. Pobre de cualquier alma sobre la que desahogue su furia, pues esta condenada al sufrimiento eterno.

Fuera de eso Era una mujer, Feminista, y como en la constitución no estaba del todo prohibido, a menos que el padre se negara, cosa que jamás cruzo por su mente. Les puso su apellido a sus tres hijos en lugar del de su padre, pues decía, que era sexista que fuera el apellido del padre, y no el de la madre, el que le tuvieran que poner a sus hijos, también era vegetariana, metalera y miembro activo de la sociedad protectora de animales, entre otros, una verdadera todologa.

La cuatro punto dos : era Tsunade Senju, y aunque era su abuela del lado paterno, sin duda encajaba con el perfil que la mayoría de las mujeres de la familia tenia un carácter de los cien mil diablos, Y un pecho descomunal, sumándole su apariencia joven de treinta años a su ya considerable edad, y sin contar con su adicción a los juegos de apuesta, y por razones que jamás quiso contarle, le prohibieron la entrada a las vegas. Sin duda después de Kushina, ella era el ser mas temible del mundo, en especial si pronunciabas las palabras, vieja bruja refiriéndote a ella, el lo hizo una vez y no pudo comer sólidos por mas de 2 semanas, para ser una a vuela de su edad tenia una fuerza sobre humana.

Cuatro punto tres: Karin Uzumaki, la hermana mayor de Naruto por escasos siete minutos, el la apreciaba sin duda, aunque le quitara a su novia, la familia es primero y aunque le doliera, Shion no era del todo familia, pero Karin era su melliza y la perdono, si es que había algo que perdonar. Karin era como su madre en muchos aspectos, agresiva, bipolar, psicótica, obsesiva, y Sasuke deba fe de eso, y añadiendo lo atrevida, coqueta, celosa, pervertida y vocafloja que era.

Y la cuatro punto cuatro. La peor clase de criptonita era: Sayuri, me jacto de ser la primogénita, Uzumaki, la hermana mayor, y gemela de Naruto.


	2. Sombras

Capitulo II: sombras

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Konoha. Las flores florecían, las abejas zumbaban y las ardillas…bueno… ellas hacían lo que las ardillas hacen. Un rubio hiperactivo despertaba de su sueño, no, realmente era despertado.

-Naruto-se escucho un susurro -¿Quién me llama?-se pregunto en el fondo de su subconsciente -Naruto-¿Quién?- la voz empezaba a alejarse y el solo se preguntaba-¿De donde era que venia esa voz?, había algo en esa voz, algo familiar, algo tranquilizador, algo casi maternal. De pronto comenzó a alejarse aquella voz y en la oscuridad de su mente se materializaba una silueta, era un cuerpo femenino, sin duda era femenino, tantos años viviendo con su abuelo Jiraya le habían enseñado a distinguir un cuerpos femeninos de todos los tipos. Y esa era una silueta de un bello cuerpo femenino. Pero solo era eso, una silueta, sin piel, sin vida, sin rostro, no era mas que una sombra sin cuerpo que la causara, una sombra con voz pero sin rostro. Sin un rostro que la pudiera identificar.

En ese espacio oscuro de su mente se comenzó a escuchar algo mas, no era aquella voz cálida de hace un momento, era algo parecido a un sollozo, no, era algo parecido a un llanto, era parecido a alguien llorando. De pronto en la oscuridad apareció una escena, la nada, un cuarto abismal que donde fuese que voltearas solo veías… la nada. En aquel lugar de la nada, su cuerpo flotaba, era como volar, pero lento y sin control, solo andaba errante por la nada. En algún punto de ese viaje cobro control, podía moverse, respirar y caer, justo eso fue lo que paso. Callo al suelo, fue una caída mas corta de lo que creyó, en la nada, nada es seguro. Se levanto poco a poco apretando lo ojos fuertemente por el golpe, solo fue como caerse de la cama pero le dolió como si callera de un 2do piso, pudo incorporarse y al dar un primer paso, choco con algo

-que demo..- juraría que no había nadie aquí. Había chocado con una persona, estaba inmóvil dándole la espalda, recta como un soldado sin inmutarse –perdóneme señor, no lo vi- no hubo respuesta-señor, le dije que lo siento. Señor- quiso llamar su atención tomándolo por el hombro pero como si fuera un fantasma lo atravesó – pero que rayos- repitió la acción, 2, 3 ,5 10 veces hasta que se dio por vencido y desespero. de improviso, en tan solo un parpadeo una aglomeración de personas iguales, aquel sujeto apareció. Todos con traje negro, todos dándole la espalda, todos delante de el

-ok, esto me esta dando miedo- no era para menos, a cualquiera aquella escena le aterraría, un ejercito de hombres con traje negro, cualquiera los confundiría con testigos de Jehová en masa. Una vez mas intento sujetar a aquel hombre por el hombro y si lo conseguía haría preguntas, si no, siempre contaba con que podía despertar. Alzo su brazo y se acerco poco a poco-señor- su mano lo logro al fin pudo tocar a aquel hombre-hasta ahora va bien- flexiono su brazo para darle vuelta al hombre para poder verlo de frente… y se arrepintió ya que cuando giro al sujeto vio que ese, hombre, mejor dicho, eso que parecía un hombre, no tenia rostro. Solo era una tétrica figura sin rostro que parecía hacer expresiones con esa pilfarra en blanco de una cara. Miro alrededor y se quedo paralizado, todas esas cosas eran iguales, sin rostro sin cabello, empezaron a caminar hacia el y antes de que se acercaran demasiado formaron 2 filas y se acomodaron como si quisieran que el pasara por en medio de ellos formando una especie de corredor-¿que diablos pasa aquí?- fue lo que se pregunto, a lo lejos cruzando ese pasillo de descarados que formaba en perfecta línea recta, pudo observar al final una figura, una silueta y entrecerrando los ojos pudo ver que se trataba de la primera que vio, pero ya no era solo una silueta, tenia cuerpo, había una sombra y comenzó a acercarse un paso a la vez y cada paso parecía mas largo que el anterior puesto que no se acercaba tan rápido como quisiera y de hecho, parecía alejarse mas.

-¡maldición!, quiero ir ahí ¿Por qué no puedo?, quiero estar allí carajo- palabras mágicas, podría decirse, pues cuando el rubio dijo esto, como por arte de magia llego junto a aquella silueta-genial, ojala todo fuera a si, eh…¿pero que mierda?- otro error, el susto que le habían dado los descarados, no había sido mas que cualquier broma que alguien le pudiera hacer para asustarlo en comparación con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Estaba parado frente a un féretro contemplando como sus restos eran devorados por las ratas y las larvas que se encontraban dentro de ese féretro, volteo a ver a su derecha aquella forma femenina que lo había conducido allí , a ver esa aterradora imagen y se volvió a arrepentir, pues tras esa cabellera negra como la noche se encontraba un esqueleto a medio descomponer que se abalanzo sobre el gritando -¡NARUTO!- el pobre rubio despertó de golpe quedando sentado en su cama, sudando frio, ese maldito sueño, no, esa maldita pesadilla le había puesto la carne de gallina y eso era poco, a decir verdad, lo que sentía en ese momento era que le habían metido un reloj despertador de los antiguos hechos de metal que daban ganas de arrojar contra la pared cada vez que lo escuchabas escuchar en la mañana, en el lugar que le correspondía a su corazón y un martillo neumático en cada rodilla ya que nunca no dejaban de temblar, y lo hacían a una velocidad increíble. Su torso desnudo no sentía el frio que siempre da cuando uno se desprende de las sabanas cuando despierta por la mañana. Solo sentía como su cuerpo disminuía de temperatura y como el sudor de su cuerpo resbalaba por su piel, desde su frente hasta su abdomen y su espalda baja.

Volteo a ver su reloj de mesa y poder observar la hora-7:49 am- dijo en un susurro y suspiro profundamente –es obvio que no voy a poder dormir otra vez además de que me tendría que levantar de nuevo en 40 minutos, a si que será mejor que me levante de una vez.

Las noches en Berlín, y prácticamente en casi toda Alemania resultaban ser , casi siempre tranquilas. Pero esta noche no era una noche como cualquiera en la capital de extinto 3er Reich Nazi y no solo era porque era fin de semana. También era porque en ese momento Akatsuki se presentaba, y si se ponía atención se podía escuchar vagamente el concierto a unos pocos cientos de metros del lugar.

En el escenario se monta un espectáculo de guitarras, batería, violín, etc. digno de cualquier batalla epica , no pertenecían a un genero en particular. Habían experimentado con el Death, el Black, el Un, el Heavy y ahora lo hacían con el Power metal, y no sobra decir que cierto guitarrista Alemán no estaba muy contento con eso, ya que le parecía unsonido demasiado blando. Aun a si se sentía realizado con el gran numero de fanáticos que se habían amazado desde su llegada. Siempre había sido su sueño controlar a las masas con solo el poder de su voz. Eso le dejaba 3 opciones : ser político, sacerdote o músico.

La política, es difícil decir que a Hidan se le daba ese aspecto, ya que para ello se tiene que ser diplomático, relajado, analizador y no ser impulsivo. Hidan no solo no tenia nada de eso, también era cerrado, agresivo, necio, imprudente, impertinente y sin un par de términos llamados sentido común y sentido de la moral.

¿Sacerdote?, ni se diga, disfrutaba demasiado los placeres de los mortales como el sexo, el alcohol, las drogas, la comida y el dinero. Si se hubiera convertía en sacerdote no hubiera podido disfrutar de todo eso, ni siquiera en su religión. A diferencia de casi todos los Alemanes que crecían siendo católicos o protestantes, el había sido criado en el seno de la Iglesia Jashinista, una especie de equivalencia si se sumaban el budismo y la parte extremista del Islam. Justo de ahí viene su nombre, Jashin Hidan creo dicha "Iglesia" al principio del siglo XVII inspirado en la reforma protestante de Luthero, pero no se tiene que ocultar que no tiene nada que ver con la reforma protestante.

Hidan se quedo solo con una opción, la música. Desde los 7 años empezó a pedir una guitarra a su padre para que le enseñara a tocar, a lo 11 se descubrió que era un genio de la guitarra, puesto que a esa edad ya podía replicar solos de bandas como KISS, METALLICA; Guns and Roses , etc y muchos otros de manera casi perfecta como el de la leyenda Jimmy Hendrix , sin mencionar que solo poseía eso, su guitarra, ya que poco después de que su padre le enseñara lo básico, este murió en un accidente de trafico provocado por un ebrio, y Hidan tuvo que aprender el resto de oído y sin saber aun leer las notas.

Akatsuki no se había vuelto famoso por sus canciones ni por sus mensajes y mucho menos sus letras, se había vuelto famosa por su extravagancia. Su atuendo en general consistía en una capa negra con nubes rojas delineadas por una línea blanca, además de esto cada miembro utilizaba una especie de disfraz el cual representaba un personaje.

Yahiko, o Pain como le decían, era el vocalista y líder , lo mas característico de su estilo eran sus perforaciones por todo el cuerpo, aveces retiraba su capa y se quitaba la camiseta para mostrarlas, sumándole también unos pupilentes que hacían ver sus ojos bastante exóticos, y volviendo a sus perforaciones, 90 mas y conseguiría un record mundial. Konan única mujer del grupo, violinista, segunda voz y conductor designado de por vida, usa una alas enormes de algo parecido al papel que increíblemente no le estorbaban para tocar, aunque que no pesaran era cosa muy diferente. Deidara:Flautista Explosivo, literalmente, un pirómano obsesionado con las explosiones y le dio a Akatsuki aun mas extravagancia cuando agrego al espectáculo la pirotecnia que hacia ver a la de Rammstein como un encendedor al que se le acaba el gas. Su idea de arte es tan rara como el, ya que piensa que el arte es algo que apenas dura unos pocos segundos y mientras menos dure mas hermoso es, para el, sus explosiones están en ese concepto de arte ,además también disfrutaba de hacer figuras de arcilla como su pasa tiempo, para el la escultura también es un arte, lo malo es cuando quiere mezclar figuras de arcilla con explosiones, eso si es perturbador. Kisame segunda guitarra, fanático declarado del mundo marino, en el escenario dejaba de ser humano para convertirse en un hibrido entre humano y tiburón, maquilla su piel para hacerla parecer la de uno de estos grandes y temibles peces y con un gran trabajo de pintura facial sus ojos también parecen los de uno, además de sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados que fueron hechos por un dentista que limo sus dientes para hacerlos parecer los de un gran blanco real. Zetsu el tecladista, por mucho era el mas extravagante del grupo, pintaba la mitad de su cuerpo de blanco y la otra de color negro y se envolvía en algo parecido a las mandíbulas de una Venus carnívora que luego cubría con su capa negra con nubes rojas.

Kakuzu, antigua segunda guitarra antes de Kisame y ahora el manager de Akatsuki, en algún momento prefirió dar uso a sus estudios universitarios, y que no se desperdiciara todo ese dinero que pago en las colegiaturas, si el era estricto con algo era el dinero, jamás gastaba mas de lo necesario, y si era posible gastaba menos. En sus ruedo con Akatsuki su vestimenta era al estilo frankenstein con 5 mascaras de diferente animales en su espalda de color blanco y con detalles en diferente color cada una, después venia el baterista sustituto, Tobi, alegre, hiperactivo, y un intento fallido de cómico, disfrutaba tratar hacer reír a Deidara, lo único que conseguía era, no una risa, si no una paliza del pirómano sadico, su nombre real es Obito Uchiha, primo 3ro de Sasuke y de Itachi que es el bajista de Akatsuki y la person mas normal del grupo, el solo usaba unos pupilentes rojos, aveces cambiaba de diseño y usaba unos que tenían 3 comas y otras usaba otros que parecían tener la forma de 3 aspas. Y el ultimo pero no menos importante era Hidan, el no siempre usa otro atuendo además de su capa que dejaba abierta para que las mujeres vieran su abdomen bien trabajado, pero cuando lo hacia pintaba su cuerpo entero para hacerlo parecer un esqueleto, en esta ocasión fue a si

Hidan volteo a ver a Pain sin dejar de concentrarse en tocar su guitarra que tenia la forma de una guadaña de tres hojas color roja, vio como mientras sujetaba el micrófono y cantaba hacia esos ademanes que a su parecer eran demasiado femeninos, detestaba del Power, y lo detestaba con ganas, pero Yahiko es el líder y donde manda capitán hay que joderse por eso seguía tocando como si nada. Observaba su garganta y su boca moviendo se y solo estaba esperando a que dijera lo ultimo, la ultima frase

-Welcome destiny

-Al fin – se dijo dentro de si, al fin podría dar rienda suelta a su instinto bestial con la siguiente tonada, y de paso causar algunas embolias cerebrales a los débiles para Jashin-sama. Se acerco a uno de los micrófonos que te tenia al alcance ya que a veces hacia de segunda voz aparte de Konan -¿¡quieren otra!?- dijo en Alemán, y se escucho un gran si de parte del publico- ¡no los escucho!-dijo con una voz mas chillona mezclada con gural y se volvió a escuchar un si, de parte de la afición,-¿enserio?- y nuevamente aclamaron con un si. Sus compañeros rodaron los ojos y hacían una pequeña sonrisa, era típico que Hidan ampliara dos o tres canciones solo porque quería sentirse mas importante y para que le inflaran el ego,.. pero al publico lo que pida… y el publico pedia mas.

-Bien perros, entonces quiero escuchar un grito ¡agudooooooooo!- y comenzó la siguiente canción (Escuchar Verrat de Equilibrium)

Mit verlogen Sprache  
Sääst du Zwietracht in die Menschen um dich  
Wissend um der Falschheit  
Die dein Wort auf uns herniederregnet

Treib den Keil der Lügen  
Tief und tiefer in die Herzen derer  
Die im Graun des Nächtens  
Sich der Qual ihres Morgens nähern

Nichts als toter Hall im Stein  
Soll noch von dir übrig sein  
Der Frost in meiner Seele:  
Die Früchte deiner Saat  
Nichts als toter Hall im Stein  
Soll noch von dir übrig sein  
Wenn ich dein Dasein richte  
Zu seiner letzten Fahrt

Ins Feuer will ich dich führen,  
In Flammen sollst du aufgehn',  
Zu Asche will ich dich brenn',  
Im Staub will ich dich sehen!

Verrat! Verrat! Verraaat!  
Verrat! Verrat! Verraaat!

Wenn die Balken faulen  
Und dein Bollwerk auf dich niederbröckelt  
Wenn dann Stein um Steine  
Sich ganz langsam doch von dir abwenden

Wird der Geist der Grauen  
Die sich noch in zähen Waben räkeln  
Sich geeinigt bäumen  
Dich voll Grimm an deine Felsen ketten  
Im Feuer!

Ins Feuer will ich dich führen,  
In Flammen sollst du aufgehn',  
Zu Asche will ich dich brenn',  
Im Staub will ich dich sehen!

... wenn all die Lügen niederstürzen  
Komm ich zu dir in lodernder Gier  
Wenn all die Lügen niederbrechen

Was dereinst war, wird nie wieder sein  
Gerichtet im Feuer, im lodernden Schein  
So will ich dich sehn, werd ich vor dir stehn  
Wenn all die Lügen niederbrechen...

Ins Feuer will ich dich führen,  
In Flammen sollst du aufgehn,  
Zu Asche will ich dich brenn',  
I'm Staub will ich dich sehen!

... wenn all die Lügen niederstürzen  
Komm ich zu dir in lohdernder Gier  
Wenn all die Lügen niederbrechen

Retumbaban los ultimo golpes de la batería y también los últimos acordes de la s guitarras de Hidan y Kisame, ya estaba satisfecho, todos los fanáticos frente a el los aclamaban por el y ya podían darse el lujo de despedirse, ya habían cumplido con su deber y todos estaban rebosantes de alegría.

-¡Pero miren que hora es!-grito Yahiko que fingió tener un reloj de pulsera y también ver la hora en el- ya es hora de dormir, el publico contesto con una negativa-¿Cómo que no se quieren ir a dormir?, ya es muy tarde-volvió a ver su reloj imaginario y también se lo mostro al publico -¿Entonces… quieren que les leamos un libro?- volvieron a clamar con un si- muy bien – Yahiko saco del bolsillo interior de su capa un pequeño libro de 4x8 cm que decía en la pasta "Fabulas de Esopo", lo abrió en una pagina del centro y comenzó. –Un hombre del campo crio a dos perros- se escucho una gran carcajada de parte del publico, -Yahiko también rio un poco igual que sus compañeros y continuo leyendo. -a uno lo entreno para cazar y al otro… admitámoslo nadie quiere escuchar esto, así que, que les parece si le leemos el ¡Libro de las sombras!- el publico lo aclamo con el fervor a todo lo que da, Yahiko cerro el pequeño libro y lo arrojo hacia atrás perdiéndose en el escenario

(Escuchar el libro de las sombras de Mago de oz)

Hace tiempo que un Dios vació su alma en él  
con letras de dolor y océanos de amor.  
Arropados en él duermen ricos de poder,  
recetas de vivir y hechizos de morir.

Invocamos a otra realidad,  
conectamos con una deidad,  
los espíritus despertaran  
si sabes recitar.

Llévame contigo al más allá,  
pues aquí no dejo de llorar,  
llévame a otra realidad, no quiero despertar.  
Junto a ti por fin podré olvidar,  
que la pena siempre fue mi hogar,  
llévame, no puedo respirar,  
quiero tenerte junta a mí.

En sus hojas la luz en sombras alguien convirtió,  
las brujas son la voz, sortilegios de su amor.

Un pentáculo nos cuidará,  
velas negras iluminarán,  
abre el libro de las sombras que  
la misa va a empezar.

Llévame contigo al más allá,  
pues aquí no dejo de llorar,  
llévame a otra realidad,  
no quiero despertar.  
Junto a ti por fin podré olvidar,  
que la pena siempre fue mi hogar,  
llévame, no puedo respirar,  
quiero tenerte junta a mí.

Invocamos a otra realidad,  
conectamos con una deidad,  
los espíritus despertaran  
si sabes recitar.

Llévame contigo al más allá,  
pues aquí no dejo de llorar,  
llévame a otra realidad, no quiero despertar.  
Junto a ti por fin podré olvidar,  
que la pena siempre fue mi hogar,  
llévame, no puedo respirar,  
quiero tenerte junta a mí.

Eso era todo, al fin el nivel de adrenalina en el publico había bajado, ya era momento de despedirse y salir de aquel lugar, Hidan fue el mas triste al despedirse, Yahiko le había quitado su momento pero no importaba, ya se habían retirado del escenario y escuchaban a la gente fuera que gritaba Akatsuki, Akatsuki sin parar, era una lastima que no volverían a hacer otra gira por ese lugar en un par de años por la condición de Sasori. Subieron ala limosina que el hotel les había conseguido entraron y subieron a sus correspondientes habitaciones, Konan y Yahiko se despidieron y se dirigieron a la suya, el resto tomo el camino opuesto para hacer lo mismo. Ya en su habitación Se dispusieron a acostarse en su cama, una fabulosa King size tan suave como un montón de algodón o tal vez como una nube. Yahiko se quito la bata, la camiseta para arrojar ambas cosas por el aire a caer quien sabe donde y se tiro sobre la cama, se quito las botas para poder acostarse bien en el mullido colchón. Konan hizo lo propio y tomo una toalla para meterse a bañar, estar tanto toempo de pie, con los reflectores a toda luz y las alas pesadas en su espalda sin decir nada de la capa que era un horno después de cierto tiempo, ahora entendía el porque de Hidan de dejarse la bata abierta sin camiseta. Se quito la ropa y se metió en la regadera, de inmediato sintió el agua fresca recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, sus senos, su espalda y sus bellos muslos suspiraban de alivio mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo y relajaba sus músculos, era el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Salio del baño envuelta en la toalla del hotel que había tomado y otra envuelta en el cabello  
-Tardaste mucho. dijo Yahiko que estaba acostado en la cama sobre las cobijas viendo la TV en ropa interior, unos bóxers azules con la imagen de Homero Simpson que decían en letras rojas, Homer Rulez

-¿Tambien te bañaras?

-No lo tenia planeado, solo quería orinar y quitarme las piezas

-Bueno, ya esta libre el baño, hazlo

-Gracias- Pain se levanto y tomo su maleta y saco 3 frascos con su respectiva capa cada uno, un bote de alcohol y un paquete de algodón. Entro en el baño y cerro la puerta, se coloco frente al espejo y comenzó a quitarse las perforaciones, tenia que hacerlo, una ocasión se había olvidado de hacerlo y despertó en la madrugada con su almohada bañada en sangre porque una de sus piezas había rasgado la piel de su oreja porque se había retorcido todo el tiempo mientras dormía. Comenzó con las piezas pequeñas metiéndolas en uno de los frascos, luego las de mediano tamamaño y posterior mente con las mas grandes, cada tamaño en su respectivo frasco. Tantas perforaciones en su cuerpo se convertían en una problema, y mas en lugares públicos que tenían detector de metales, ya había olvidado la ultima vez que había podido entrar en un banco sin que sonaran las alarmas y lo llevaran a revisión de cavidades, desde ese momento jamás volvió a ir a un banco. Mojo un poco de algodón con el alcohol y comenzó a limpiar su cara con el, paso repetidas veces el algodón por la nariz, los labios, las orejas, cuando sintió que el algodón ya estaba seco, lo tiro a la basura y repitió el procedimiento pero ahora en los demás lugares donde tenia sus perforaciones, y eran bastantes a decir verdad, era casi un baño con alcohol, pero aunque se bañara primero tendría que secar lo orificios también para que no se quedara el agua adentro y se pudrieran a pedazos las partes de su cuerpo. podrá ser laborioso, pero el no dejaría sus perforaciones , para el eran su identidad. Tiro el ultimo algodón en el bote de basura y bertio un poco de alcohol en los frascos les coloco la tapa y retiro el pequeño tapón que tenían las tapas para que el alcohol se evaporara y en la mañana ya no hubiera nada.

Salió del baño después de hacer una parada técnica en el WC y vio a Konan acurrucada en la cama dándole la espalda y decidió que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Se metió bajo las mantas y la abrazo por la cintura, de inmediato pudo persivir su olor a rosas, ese aceite de baño que tenia la costumbre de usar lo volvia loco. Le dio un beso en el cuello y se apretó contra ella.

-Estas muy cerca-dijo ella volteándose para verlo de frente.

-crei que estabas dormida

-no tengo sueño.

-yo tampoco, seguro es porque es un horario diferente

- tal vez, ¿Qué tenemos planeado para mañana?

-nada esta libre, nuestro siguiente concierto es en una semana, podremos pasear por Berlin.- Konan se coloco sobre de Yahiko y en su cara se formo una sonrisa traviesa

-podrimos hacer antes otra cosa ya que tenemos energía de sobra-la observo un momento

- me duele la cabeza-dijo bromeando

-¡ay! eres un tonto- se cruzo de brazos y le hizo un puchero sin voltear a verlo

-jeje, me encanta tu cara cuando te pones a si, esta bien, me sacrificare por ti.-Konan de lado a Pain y se acosto dándole la espalda

-ya no quiero

-anda, ya me diste cuerda ahora te aguantas- volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y comenzó a besar su espalda y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta su cuello, sintiendo su olor a rosas a cada centímetro de su recorrido

-no hmp, no hmp, no te funcionara, hmp, no, no, basta.

-no le negaras nada a un dios-le susurro al oído

-pero…no…-konan era débil frente a los beso de Yahiko, y además no podía ser peor mentirosa de lo que ya era, desde que hizo su puchero estaba condenada a caer en las redes de su dios-no, no quiero- trataba de resistirse inútilmente.

-Mentirosa-Yahiko deslizo su mano hacia uno de los senos de su presa y comenzó a masajearlo sin dejar de besarla en el cuello y aspirado con impaciencia su olor a rosas

-No, detente, por…por…ah- deslizo su otra mano hacia sus muslos y a continuación la puso entre sus piernas, comenzó a frotar, primero lento y luego mas rápido, y mas rápido y finalmente

-esta bien tu ganas -solto la peli azul-pero…

-¿pero que?

-pero tienes que cuidarme- le pareció tan tierno, su pobre angel sometido antes los deseos lujuriosos de un dios, lo único que quería era tener la ultima palabra

-esta bien, yo te cuido

-Ahhh-al fin habían llegado a su habitación los miembros restantes de Akatsuki

-Hidan cierra la boca mientras comes, es asqueroso

-Ba-gi-ngo e oas- comenzó a tragar- to arion

-¿Qué?-dijo Kakuzu

-Que a mi no me jodas puto maricon.

Estaban divididos en 3 habitaciones Yahiko y Konan en la primera, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y Deidara en la segunda y finalmente en la tercera se encontraban Tobi, Zetsu y Kisame , pero ya que nadie tenia intensiones de dormirse todos decidieron reunirse en la habitación del segundo grupo, dejar en paz a la pareja y esperar a que Zetsu, y Kisame regresaran de desmaquillarse el cuerpo entero.

-Bien, ya perdimos un rato el tiempo, ¿que hacemos?

-Vámonos de putas- dijo Hidan

-Invierte mejor tu dinero

-Aguafiestas, para mi eso es invertir bien el dinero

-primero esperemos a que Zetsu y Kisame se quiten la pintura, si no es a si no podremos salir tranquilamente y tu Hidan haz lo mismo porque ya manchaste los sillones del cuarto

-Esta bien-dijo a regañadientes-pero deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre Itachi

-¿Bien que se puede hacer en Alemania?- Tobi se quito su mascara y dejo caer su cabello para que le ocultara la mitad su cara

-Ya les dije, vámonos de putas

-Cállate y vete a quitar esa pintura

-Si, si, ya voy – se metió al cuarto de baño

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene una idea?-Deidara se acerco a la puerta del baño y toco,-oye tu Hitler metrosexual de la nueva era, que cosa podemos acer en este lugar… y no digas que irno de putas

-Marica, primero déjame quitarme esta porquería que tengo en todo el cuerpo

-Esta, bien, pero rápido-se alejo del cuarto de baño y se tiro en el sillón, volteo la cabeza y vio a Itachi leer ese libro de Esopo que Pain había llevado al concierto, seguramente lo recogió al final cuando nadie lo veía, Obito se encontraba luchando ferozmente contra la persiana de la ventana tratando de abrirla y viéndose ridículo en su fracaso y Kakuzu revisaba su agenda electrónica de diez años de antigüedad, mientras esa cosa funcionara, Kakuzu era demasiado tacaño como para comprar algo mas moderno y funcional, aunque tal vez tenia razón, si esa cosa cuadrada y semi-portatil funcionaba bien no había razón como para desecharla además de que parecía ser suficiente para el trabajo que Kakuzu le ponía a hacer. A los pocos segundos se escucho que tocaban la puerta

-¿Se puede?

-Claro.- se abrio la puerta y dejo ver a dos hombres, uno de ellos alto, moreno y de dientes afilados con una playera que decía King of sea, y el otro de estatura promedio un poco mas joven y su cabello era verde cenizo

-Bien, ya estamos aquí

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Muy gracioso Deidara

-Calma tiburonsin uhaha, solo es una broma

- Bien, ya solo esperamos a Hidan el debe saber que opciones tenemos.

-Podríamos ir a un bar

-No es mala idea pero hay un bar en la planta baja, el objetivo es salir de aquí

-Como quieran

-¡Ya estoy listo perras!- Hidan salió de la habitación que le correspondía, nadie lo vio siquiera salir del cuarto de baño.

-¿Cómo diantres llegaste allí?

- En el baño hay una puerta que lleva al baño

-Que extraño, bueno eso no importa. Ahora si dinos hijo del tercer Reich , este es tu territorio , a donde podemos ir a divertirnos – Hidan se tomo el pelo y se tumbo en el sillón.

-No lo se, hace años que no estaba en Berlín.

-¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto Itachi sinquitar la vista del pequeño libro de Esopo

-Desde que cumplí 21, vine aquí a celebrar, pero ya nunca regrese

- Hablas como si fueras un viejo remembrando- mencionó Tobi

-Cumplo treinta el año que viene

-Bueno… bienvenido seas a los tas-alzo los brazos como si celebrara.

-¿A los "tas"?-Hidan puso un gesto de interrogante

- Treintas- Respondieron Itachi y Kisame al unisonó que había prendido la TV y casualmente encontró un programa llamado monstruos marinos que presentaba un documental del megalodon, le venia como anillo al dedo.

-Mmmm, me parece que recuerdo un bar/billar, no esta a la altura del de aquí del hotel, pero no esta tan mal como la mayoría de sitios de ese estilo que son de malamuerte , además no esta muy lejos y llegan tias buenas

-¿Enserio estas tan urgido de un polvo?-Pregunto Itachi

-El Jashinista esbozo una sonrisa digna de un sádico haciendo memoria de la ultima vez que había tenido una mujer en su cama, la cuenta llego a los tres meses.

- Urgido es poco

No era un mañana diferente de otras, todo era sobre lo ordinario, en una casa 100% ordinaria de Konoha, que era una ciudad relativamente ordinaria, solo, relativamente.

En aquella casa, una bella y joven muchacha, de piel blanca como la crema y cabello negro como la noche salía de la ducha, con una toalla cubriendo su bello cuerpo y con otra secaba su cabellera.

No había sido un buen día para ella, en ningún sentido, primero su hermana menor le había dado el susto de su vida en la madrugada al despertarla saltando sobre ella gritando que un monstruo quería comérsela, y pidió quedarse a dormir con ella, cosa que acepto. Pero sus constantes ganchos y patadas al hígado no le dejaron dormir hasta que Hanabi se dio vuelta , por esa razón se quedo dormida causando que llegara tarde a la escuela y que no le dejaran pasar. Claro que no era un gran problema, sus calificaciones eran casi perfectas, al igual que su asistencia , lo realmente malo de esto es que al regresar por donde vino, quiso acortar tiempo por el centro comercial y se atoro con la puerta haciendo que su falda se desgarrara exponiendo su ropa interior, cuando intento Salir corriendo se resbalo con el piso mojado, cuando al fin pudo pararse salió a toda velocidad, llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el hasta que su vergüenza pasara. Por suerte aquel día horrible ya casi terminaba, perder un día de clase no era tan grave por el hecho de que eran asesorías y no era obligatorio ir, tampoco es que las necesitara, solo eran un escusa para no soportar los sermones de su padre durante toda la mañana en las vacaciones, lo bueno es que a su regreso el ya se había marchado durante su baño el día pareció mejorar, el agua estaba caliente pero sin quemar, e hizo que su cuerpo se quitara toda esa pena para que se fuera por el drenaje , se tomo su tiempo, mas de 20 minutos, que se le hicieron varias horas.

Ahora solo tenia una cosa mas que hacer en el día y al fin podría pasar el resto de la tarde acostada en su cama viendo televisión y comiendo galletas para terminar de la manera mas tranquila posible

-Como una vieja solterona de 50 años, gorda, que no tiene mas compañía que varios gatos que igualmente la detestan en secreto-pensó

Pero no era momento para de sentirse patética, solo tenia que ir por su hermana y después de eso se sentiría tan patética como quisiera, cuanto quisiera al regresar.

Ya vestida tomo su celular y sus llaves de su mesa de noche para salir de su casa rumbo a la escuela de Hanabi. Trato de poner un fracaso de sonrisa en su cara para que el ambiente a su alrededor no se percatara de su de que su dia, no, su vida era un fracaso. Después de un par de cuadras recorridas activo su modo autómata conocido a si ya que Sakura lo nombro. Era simplemente caminar perdido en tus pensamientos,cual muerto viviente, y Hinata era una experta en eso .

Llego a una gran avenida y dio vuelta a la derecha ahora solo quedaba caminar en linea recta por ella y en unos minutos llegaría. Vio una heladería, la misma de siempre, a su lado el restaurante, la tienda de recuerdos, el banco, todo era el mismo camino una y otra vez. Callo en la cuenta de que su vida era monótona, un vacio se formo en su mente, era profundo, muy profundo, tan profundo que se perdió aun mas en sus pensamientos. Se perdió tanto que cuando cruzo la calle no vio al deportivo que se había pasado la luz roja y que se dirigía a ella con exceso de velocidad, volteo y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente, pues no quería salir de ese vacio de su mente.

-¿Recuerdan eso de que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir?, es mentira, lo que en verdad pasa es que tu cuerpo se tensa al borde de ser una estatua, tus sentidos se sellan uno por uno hasta que ya no escucha, ya no respiras, ya no sientes el dolor, ya no sientes el sabor de la sangre… ya estas muerto

* * *

Bien, hola. Como están bueno para darle prisa al asunto esta es la segunda nota de autor que hago. a si que no soy muy bueno todavía.

Bueno en este capitulo pueden notar que saco a Naruto y pongo a los Akatsuki, eso es porque para el fic son importantes, ahora se supone que esto lo iba a subir para febrero, pero como mi estilo de escribir es primero todo en un cuaderno y luego lo paso a word, lo malo es que perdí el cuaderno y no quise volver a hacerlo desde cero, a si que espere a ir de vuelta a donde lo había dejado para comenzar a pasarlo antier. eh visto en estos días que la historia tenia mas seguidores de lo que creí eso me puso contento. pero quisiera pedirles que en un comentario me pusieran que les pareció el capitulo, si estuvo bien, estuvo aburrido,eso lo digo porque cuando lo releí no me sonó tan bien como cuando todo se formaba en mi cabeza.

ya estoy comenzando con el 3er capitulo, espero no tardar mucho, pero no prometo nada, no quiero quedar mal. a si que creo que es todo por ahora. ah, no existe algo mas. aclaro, como el primer fic que hago con sucesión de capítulos no tengo muchas idea para hacer la trama solida a si que si cualquiera de ustedes tiene alguna que me pudiera prestar se lo agradecería en nombre de Lycaon. cualquier cosa estaría bien, incluso un chiste ya que se me da mal la comedia, le dare el cerdito correspondiente a quien me ayude. pero ahora si, ya termino bye

Nos leemos luego


End file.
